What Did I do to Your Heart
by Best Works
Summary: When two people come together with dark pasts will they be able to be together or will their pasts pull them apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Ello again people! ;) Told ya I would be back. This is a result of not being able to sleep last night, but I really like it. And even if it doesn't get very many reviews I'll still post it. Cause this was really fun to write. And like I said expect several more drabbles before the end of the day. I will deff have a Hannah Montana one in the mix aswell as maybe another JONAS maybe one from Joe's pov kinda like as a response to Here in Your Arms, and most deff another Camp Rock :) So I'm gonna quit rambling again and let you read. As you can see I like to ramble. lol ;) **

What Did I Do to Your Heart

Prologue

He was the mysterious bad boy with a criminal past.

She was the quiet new girl with an abusive family.

But when these two get closer they may realize they have a lot more in common then they think.

"I heard that he killed some kid and that's why he was sent away." Caitlyn said as he walked by. I looked down and blushed as he stared at me.

I watched him exit the lunch room and I followed out after him. I saw him sitting on the stairs lighting up a cigarette. I walked over and sat down next to him. He looked over at me and held out the carton. I took one and he lit it. I took a long drag and began to cough violently. He chuckled.

"So your Mitchie, the new girl?" I nodded and blushed.

"So what have you heard about me? He asked as he took another drag.

What happens when both of them want so badly to let the other one in, but both of their pasts come back to haunt them.

She runs into his arms and he quickly embraces her tightly. He hums quietly trying to get her to stop crying.

"It's gonna be ok Mitch. We'll be ok I promise." He says as he kissed my forehead.

I ran to the building and quietly listened as I heard Shane's voice.

"Shane it's either her or us. She's just gonna bring you down dude. What happened to you saying that you always wanted to be single and live this life? What happened to **THAT** Shane." He scoffs.

"You know what? He grew up and found the person he wants to be with for the rest of his life. So it you'll let me I'll be leaving." I squatted over in a corner so Shane couldn't see me when he exited the building.

I climbed back in my window and their sat my step father and my mother. My mother stumbled over and slapped me; obviously drunk. And my step father yanked on my arm.

"Where have you been young lady? You had us worried sick! Your in so much trouble." He said barley coherent. He slapped me again when I stayed silent. When I wouldn't talk he finally threw me against the wall and stumbled out of the room.

**Ok so I totally still love this hopefully you people will too. And remember that this is kinda like a trailer about what will happen. Some things may not happen exactly as I wrote them here. Please review. I love advice on things I can do better. And Please don't review with just I love it or I like it. Don't be scared to give critsim. Thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello People. Ok so this is the first chapter. It's not that ineresting, but it will get better. I promise. There's a little cliffy, but it's not too huge. I'll probably add chapter two in a few days or maybe tomorrow. Just depends on the response that I get. And also should I take To Get That Picture of You and make it into an actual story? I have a few ideas. If I did it would probably be no more then ten chapters. Maybe less. Anyway I'm gonna stop rambling and let yu read. Enjoy :) **

What Did I Do to Your Heart

Chapter One

I hear my alarm buzz. Yet again it reminds me that today is a new day and that I'm one day closer to getting away from this life. I turn off my alarm and grab the things I need and go to the bathroom. I shower and blow dry my naturally wavy hair. I put on some eye liner and mascara and quickly grab my school bag.

I run past my parents room and down the stairs and to the kitchen. I grab an apple off the counter and walk down the street. The sky is still dark. Mainly cause of the clouds. I sit on the bench and wait for the bus to pull up with my iPod on high. I hum quietly as I wait.

The bus pulls up and makes a screeching noise as it brakes. I walk over and wait for the driver to open the door. Once he does he smiles at me as I bound up the steps. I hand him the fifty cents needed and sit in the first available seat.

I watch as this new town rolls past me. This is my new home. This is where I'll spend the next few months tops. We've moved so many times I lost count after thirty. I never have time to make actual friends. I'm hoping this time that will change.

The bus pulls up the the school and I step off. I stare at the school in awe. It's like two of my previous school put together. I walk into the building and over to the office. A lady sits behind one of the computers typing away, but when she sees me she stops.

"What can I do for you honey?" She asks me sweetly.

"I'm new here and was wondering if I could get my schedule?" I asked looking down at my feet.

She smiles at me.

"It's ok honey. Everyone gets nervous on their first day in a new school. What's your name?"

"Michelle Torres." She types something on the computer and quickly reaches back behind her to the printer. She grabs the sheet and hands it to me.

"There's your schedule and Caitlyn will be your guide for the day." She says pointing to a girl sitting over in one of the chairs lost in her book.

The other girl looks up startled and quickly puts her book away and grabbed her bag. She walked over to me. She held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Caitlyn." She says smiling.

"Mitchie." I say as I shake her hand. She grabs my hand and drags me out of the office.

"Take care of her Caitlyn." The woman shouts after us.

"No problem mom. I'll keep her safe." She shouts smiling. We walked for a few minutes in silence.

"So that was your mom?" I asked looking at her. She nods her head.

"Yeah that's my mom. I have to love her." I looked at her oddly.

"I wish my mom were like that." We both stayed quiet. She saw the pain in my eyes when I said it. I had said too much. She could tell not to press the issue so she didn't ask.

"So where did you move from Mitchie?"

"New York." I say looking down. She nods.

"That's not to bad of a move. Jersey can be pretty cool... Ok I'm lying it stinks." She says laughing. I crack a smile and begin to laugh with her. She stops her laughter and waves to a blonde down the hall. The blonde waves back and walks towards us. Caitlyn embraces the blonde for a few moments then lets go. The blonde looks at me then back at Caitlyn.

"Does your mom have you on new kid patrol again?" She asks Caitlyn.

"So I'm guessing that you didn't miss me at all over spring break." She slaps Caitlyn's shoulder lightly.

"Of course I missed you silly." Caitlyn giggles.

"Mitchie this is Tess, Tess this is Mitchie. She moved here from New York. She's cool." Tess smiles.

"Hey Mitchie." She says flipping her hair.

"Hey " I say quietly looking down at my feet. When I look back up I see a guy walk past us. I would say he's about a year older.

"Look who's back." Tess says loud enough for the boy to hear.

"Look something wicked this way comes." He says smirking at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Who's that?" I ask looking back and fourth between the two of them. Caitlyn looks at me.

"That's Shane Grey. I heard that the reason he got sent away is cause he killed somebody. He's not good people Mitch. Stick with us." She says looking at me.

"I can confirm that. I heard it from Lola who heard it from Sander who heard it from Ella who heard it from Peggy that it's true." Tess says smiling victoriously. Caitlyn rolls her eyes.

"Come on Mitch let's get to homeroom we have the same class. See ya later Tess." Tess waves as we walk away and I quickly follow after Caitlyn.

"She's a total Gossip Queen, but you grow to love her." Caitlyn says smiling at me. I nodded.

"I can tell. What's the back story on him?" I ask as we pass by Shane. I can feel his eyes roaming over my body.

"Well that depends on who you ask, and also it's a long story either way." She says looking at me as we walk.

"I've got time." I say as she drags me into what I guess is our homeroom. This is defiantly different then any first day I've ever had.

**Ok sooo? What did you think? Was it good/bad? It'll deff get better. :) Please review and give me some feedback and advice and critisim. It makes my writing better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's Chapter Two. I think it's pretty good. Has a few comical moments thrown in there. It's got alot of filler, but next chapter will deff be more interesting. Trust me. Shane and Mitchie talk face to face for the first time. It'll be good trust me. I'm not sure when it will be up, but it won't be up tomorrow I can tell you that. I have a date :) But I'll try and have it up Sunday Promise. Anyway I'm gonna stop rambling and let you read **

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR CAMP ROCK!!!! I wish I owned the Jonas Brothers... **

What Did I Do to Your Heart

Chapter Two

She pulls me down in the seat next to hers and begins to speak.

"You want to know th-" She gets cut off by the teacher.

"Caitlyn be quiet." Caitlyn looks down and nods. She lips to me 'tell you later'. I nod as the teacher begins to speak again.

"Ok class we have a new student with us today. Now let's make her feel welcome. Michelle Torres. Why don't you stand up and tell us more about yourself." I stood up nervously and fiddled with my hands.

"Um I go by Mitchie. I moved from New York and-" Hearing all the kids snicker around me made me feel uncomfortable and I quickly sit down. The teacher looked out at most of the students disapprovingly. Caitlyn grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Classes flew by fairly quickly. I walked into the lunch room with Caitlyn by my side.

I saw Shane walking out of the lunch room to outside. Which was odd considering there was still snow on the ground even though it was spring.

"Ok either me and Shane have the same grade point average or he's stalking me. He's been in all my classes today." I say moving through the lunch line with Caitlyn. She nods her head.

"He's pretty smart. He always got good grades until... I'll tell you more later. Could you maybe come over after school? She asked looking at me. I nodded quickly.

"Yeah sure my parents won't care." She looks at me oddly as I grab some fries and put them on my tray.

"My parents never let me go somewhere without them knowing where I'm at." She says looking at me.

"Oh, my parents kinda are care free." I say trying to change the subject. She nods and leads me over to an empty lunch table. Tess walks over a few minutes later and sits down. I noticed that she has no tray.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I ask looking at her strangely. She shakes her head.

"She doesn't eat. She texts." Caitlyn says rolling her eyes. Tess grabs a fry from my plate and tosses it at Caitlyn.

"Hey! Don't throw the fries! Those are good! Here throw the pear." I say handing it to her and shewing her away from the fries. Tess looks behind me and rolls her eyes.

"Of course Shane is staring over here at you. What is it with him and liking to read people?" She says more so to herself then to me or Caitlyn. Caitlyn shrugs.

"That's what I loved about him.." She mumbles quietly so that way no one can hear, but I catch it.

Later that day me and Caitlyn walk to her house and walk up to her room. I stare in awe.

"Your rooms awesome. I wish I had a room like this." I say looking at all the cork boards with photos of her and Tess. Then something catches my eye. On one cork board there's several pictures of just her and Shane and some of them with Tess. Caitlyn comes up behind me and smiles.

"Those were the good times." She said sighing. I look at her.

"What happened?" I ask. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Like I said. I depends on who you ask." She says looking down. Now I get what she meant. Her or Tess.

"I think I can trust you with this." She says looking up at me. I nod and sit down beside her on her bed. She takes a deep breath.

"Ok Shane was my best friend when I moved here four years ago. Last year we grew apart. He started hanging out with these gangster guys who thought they were all cool. Him and Tess had been on bitter ends for awhile when me and him started fighting. It was usually always the silliest stuff. The kind of fight where you make up the next day and everything is good again. Finally one fight ended it all. We haven't spoken since." She says looking down. I look at her in awe.

"So you did relate. You've been a new girl too.." I say more to myself then to her and she nods.

"So he was your best friend?" I ask looking at her. She nods again.

"He took me under his wing. I was like his little sister." She said smiling a little. I nodded.

" I met Tess a little over a year after I moved here. She transferred schools and we became really close. Me, her, and Shane were like the three amigos." She says giggling. I giggle with her.

"Sounds like you guys have a lot of memories." She nods her head.

"Mitchie I think were gonna be best friends." She says smiling at me as she lays back on her bed. I lay back as well laying my head on her stomach.

"I've never had a real best friend before." I say fiddling with her hands.

"Well I'm glad to be your first." She says looking down at me.

"You know you could always go up and talk to him if you wanted to." I say looking at her. She shakes her head quickly and I begin to laugh.

"Ok, it was just a suggestion." I say laughing even harder. She joins my laughter. We both roll off her bed and we laugh even harder if possible. It felt good to laugh. I hadn't laughed this much in a long time and I really needed it. I was glad that I made two friends on my first day, but now I was determined to find out more about Shane. I just had no clue how I was gonna do that.

**Ok so what do you think? I left another small cliffy, but you got alittle more background info on Shane. Who do you think he supposedly killed??? You'll find out later.... Please review and give critisim. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know I said this wouldn't be out til Sunday, but I lied. I had some free time so I thought why not type it? So say thank you for being totally awesome and putting this out early. Well anyway Shane and Mitchie talk for the first time this chapter. Not really a cliffy ending. Cause you already know what was said. So that's pretty much all I have to say... Umm next update on this deff won't be til Sunday. I might write a drabble. I'm not sure. And Should I take To Get That Picture of You and make it into a story? And if you haven't read that please? And Tell me if I should or shouldn't make it a story. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR CAMP ROCK.... Wish I owned Joe.... ;) **

What Did I Do to Your Heart

Chapter Three

The next day I walked into school and Caitlyn was no where to be seen. Neither was Tess. I went about my day as usual. As I sat in English I felt someone staring at me. I turned my body at an angle and I could see that Shane was staring at me. I blushed like crazy when I realized he was and I pulled my jacket tighter around my body.

Classes flew by and in no time it was lunch. I still hadn't seen Tess or Caitlyn so when I exited the lunch line and saw Shane going outside I decided to follow him.

I saw him sitting on the stairs lighting up a cigarette. I walked over and sat down next to him. He looked over at me and held out the carton. I took one and he lit it. I took a long drag and began to cough violently. He chuckled.

"So your Mitchie, the new girl?" I nodded and blushed.

"So what have you heard about me? He asked as he took another drag. I looked down.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" I ask looking him in the eyes. He shakes his head.

"Probably not." I noticed he had an iPod on him and the ear buds were in his ears.

"What are you listening to?" I ask trying to grab his iPod. He pulls it away from me and quickly stuffs it in his bag.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all." He says looking down.

"I will find out." I say smirking at him. We both stay quiet for a few minutes. I crush the barely there cigarette with my foot. He does the same. We both just sit there absorbed in our own thoughts.

"So what has Caitlyn and Tess told you?" He asks looking at me. I look down.

"Cait told me about how you all three used to be best friends. She misses you. A lot." He rolls his eyes and scoffs as he lights up another cigarette.

"If she cared so much about me then she would talk to me instead of totally ignoring me." He says as he takes a long drag. I sit there and stare at his face for a moment. The lines of his face are perfect in your eyes. You can tell he's been through a lot just by looking at him. He can probably tell the same about you.

"Tess said you read people a lot... So is that what you've been doing to me in all of our classes?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Yeah I do that a lot. I can tell you've been through it. I know how that feels trust me. My parents died in a car crash when I was ten. I've been bouncing back and fourth between foster homes for years. The only stability that I had was Cait and Tess. Now that there gone, I don't have much of anybody you know?" I nodded my head and stayed silent.

"I don't expect you to tell me your whole life story. Cause I have trust issues too. And I can tell your trust worthy. That's why I'm telling you now." He says crushing the cigarette yet again. He stands up with his lunch tray and bag and holds out his hand. I take it and he pulls me up.

"Thanks." I say as I smile a little. He smiles a small smile back.

"Your welcome." Then he walks back into the school and leaves me to think about what just happened.

I walk into the house and it's way too quiet. I walk up the stairs and into my room. I sit my bag on my bed and take one of the many boxes over by my closet and begin to unpack some more. As I'm taking clothes and hanging them up I hear something come up behind me. I quickly turn around to find my step father right behind me with a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes.

"What do you want Steve?" I ask while hanging up the last of the clothes from that box. He walks over and sits on my bed.

"Well your mother's not home for another hour..." He says dragging out the sentence. I can tell that he's piss drunk by the way that he stumbled over to the bed. I ignore him and continue to unpack my things.

"Did you not hear me girl?!?!" He says coming up behind me and yanking on my arm. He pushes me up against the wall as I begin to struggle.

I try and kick him and punch him, but it's no use he's stronger then me. I finally give up and let him do whatever he wants. When he sees that I'm done resisting he begins to smirk triumphantly.

Later that night I grab my cell phone and hit speed dial number one. It rings for a few moments.

"Hello Caitlyn here." She says happily. I smile.

"Hey Cait." I say staring at my ceiling.

"Hola Mitchie, what's up?" She asks.

"Why weren't you and Tess at school today?" I ask and she sighs.

"I had a doctors appointment. I'm not sure about Tess. Usually when I'm not there she skips out too. I'm sorry you were all alone today." I shake my head even though she can't see me.

"It's ok. I was fine. I had Shane. I talked to him a little at lunch." I play with my hands.

"Oh that's cool. So...?" She dragged out.

"So what?" I asked clearly confused.

"Did he say anything about me or Tess?" She asks eagerly.

"I'm not sure if you want the answer to that question..." I say unsure of whether or not I should tell her I mean after all she was my first best friend.

Your supposed to tell you best friends everything. That's why you have them right? I sighed knowing that this was gonna be an interesting conversation...

**So what did ya think? Please review. Give cristim. I love it! And also you can contribute ideas. I'm writing this story as I go so I'm open for suggestions. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys here's the next one. It's kinda sad. While I wrote it I listened to Shattered by Trading Yesterday. If you want it might help if you listen to it. And it's an amazing song in general. TheSuday I will try and make your wish come true. Cause I don't like Steve either. I wanna kill him, but not yet. I will though promise. You won't Mitchie's Mom much better when I bring her in next chapter. Hopefully I'll update tomorrow, but if not Tuesday. And I would like to atleast get to 15 reviews so spread the word about this story. Now I'm gonna shut up and let you read. **

**I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK, DEMI LOVATO, OR THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!! **

What Did I Do to Your Heart

Chapter Four

It wasn't a huge shock when I told Caitlyn what all Shane had said. She mainly stayed silent as I told her everything. The next day Caitlyn stayed eerily quiet. It concerned me. Tess was no where to be seen. So things were pretty quiet. I grabbed my books from my locker when I felt someone walk up behind me. I turned around and there stood Shane.

I looked down at me feet books clutched in my hands.

"Hey, I noticed you always take the bus. You want a ride?" He asks looking at me, with something that looked like hope in his eyes. I looked up and saw Caitlyn standing in the distance with tears in her eyes. She waved her hand telling me to go. I looked up at Shane and nodded. We started walking out to the school parking lot and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I felt uncomfortable so I shrugged off his arm. When I looked up I could see in his eyes. I looked back down the rest of the way to the car.

I sat in the passenger seat awkwardly. His car was nice. It looked... New. Which puzzled me. From what Caity had told me his foster family wasn't to well off. How would he be able to get a new car.

"Nice car." I whisper playing with my hands. He looks over at me for a brief moment. And smiles a little.

"Thanks." I look up and out the window for awhile. He had told me to drive me home would be on the way to his place. That's a lie I already know that he lives over on Bleaker Street which is across town. How he stays in school here is beyond me. I knew that he wanted to talk to me with no one else around and since I ate lunch with Caitlyn today he didn't have the chance.

"I may not be totally smart, but I know that you don't live close to me so why did you offer to give me a lift?" I ask still staring out the window. He sighs as he comes to a red light and runs his fingers through his hair.

He looks down. Then looks back up at me. His face looks so broken, so torn. Filled with pain. Hurt. For some reason an unknown feeling came over me wanting to help stop him from feeling pain. I had never felt it before. It felt like... Love... I couldn't be falling in love with him. I didn't even truly know him.

He looked at me like he was wanting to say something,but he quickly looked back at the road and continued to drive. I sighed and looked back down at my hands. We both stayed silent the rest of the car ride. I'm not sure why I didn't open my mouth and say anything else. Maybe it was fear of making this guy that I barley even knew become more broken. I wasn't sure. I didn't know if I even wanted to know why I felt this way.

He pulled up to my house and I unbuckled my seat belt. He grabbed my hand and I looked up at him. He sighed and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Do you wanna know why I asked you if you wanted a ride?" He asked; with pain in his eyes. I nodded and he tightened his grip on my hand. I squeezed it back telling him to continue.

"You remind me of Caity. I miss her and you remind me so much of her and I know that you relate to me in a weird way. I know you have a crappy home life. I get it. I figured maybe... I don't know... Just forget I even said anything."

He says letting go of my hand sighing. I look back up at him one last time and get out of the car. I walk up the driveway and into the garage. I walk in the kitchen and there sits Steve. Him with that stupid smirk on his face. I just simply roll my eyes as I grab a glass of apple juice. He walks up behind me and grabs me to where I can't struggle. I kick and scream and he hits my head on the counter and it knocks me unconscious.

Shane's Pov

I sit in the car about ready to drive away when a weird feeling comes over me and I hear a scream come from Mitchie's house. I know it's none of my business, but I quickly run to the front door and kick it open. I hear one last scream, but it's quickly cut off. I run in the direction that it's coming from and find myself heading for the kitchen. I see Mitchie's limp body being held by some guy. That I guess is her father. He turns around and sees me and scowls.

"Get out of here boy. There's nothing to see." I glare at him and punch him in the jaw. Mitchie falls to the floor and begins to regain consciousness. I punch the guy in the stomach and he falls back and hits his head on the counter. I quickly run over to Mitchie and take her in my arms.

Mitchie's Pov

I begin to wake up and I feel arms wrapped around me. It feels nice. Safe. A feeling I haven't felt for a long time. I look up and see that Shane is the one with his arms wrapped around me. His eyes are closed and his breathing is steady. I snuggle deeper into his chest and he looks down at me with concerned eyes. I look back up at him and muster a small smile.

"Thank you." I say barely above a whisper. He smiles at me.

"Your welcome. Is that the first time?" He asks looking at me. I look down, not knowing if I should tell him. I hadn't told anybody before. I shake my head sadly.

"You know after today my step dad will never want me to see you ever again right?" I ask him. He nods.

"I figured, but it was worth it to save you. He could have killed you ya know." He says looking at me seriously. I looked down at my hands.

"I would know." He says quietly. I look up at him.

"So is what Caitlyn said true?" I asked. Not really sure if I wanted the answer. He tried to look me in the eyes, but I looked away. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. He had tears in his eyes. They began to fall down his face.

"It's true, but it was an accident. It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did. It wasn't supposed to happen at all. It was just supposed to be a ploy to scare the guy. The only problem was the gun wasn't locked so..." He began to cry harder and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly in my own two hands.

"I accidentally shot him. It wasn't... I didn't know what to do so I ran. I went to Caitlyn, but when she realized what was going on she started ignoring me. I got as far as the bus station. The gang that I was apart of had ratted me out the police. I just.." He stopped and looked at me. I began to cry as well. He did get the pain that I was going thought. I just wanted so badly to let him in like he's letting me in. Hopefully I'll be able to do just that now. When he really needs it. A friend, a confidant. Something to hold onto. Something to give hope and meaning to life. ''

**Ok just re reading this made me cry. So what did you think? And Give critism! I love it. And I'm open to suggestions like I said. I'm writing this as I go. So anything you want to happen I'll try and make happen. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! Ok this one is super long. It's like the longest that I've written. 1,424 words. That's alot. Anyway your getting this one cause the one I posted yesterday was total crap. So this one is extra sad and long. So grab your tissues cause I started crying while writing it. You will hate Mitchie's mom in this aswell, but I need there to be some kind of conflict. Trust me Mitchie will get her revenge. Anyway umm I think that's all I have to say.. And Also I'm gonna be posting a one shot later and it'll be jella. So check that out and I know I write alot of jella, but their plain adorable. :) **

**I Do not own Demi Lovato, Camp Rock, or The Jonas Brothers wish I did.. **

What Did I Do to Your Heart

Chapter Five

I looked up at Shane unsure of everything. What I was gonna say to make this broken boy feel better. Trying to make myself feel better. He could tell I didn't know what to say, but he looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes. Ready to catch the words that would leave my mouth.

"I-" I couldn't express in words what I wanted to tell him. So instead I just squeezed his hand. It was like a secret language that only we understood. He looked at me and nodded squeezing my hand back.

"I know it was an accident. I believe you." I say so quietly I barley even hear it. He smiles a little and hugs me tighter in his arms and for the first time I don't push him away. I just relax into his arms.

Finally I get Shane to let go of me and leave, but not without another quick embrace.

Shane's Pov

I get back in my car and drive to the old abandoned building on the end oh Hayward Street. I walk into the building and there they all sit.

"Hey man. Glad you could join us." I looked at Nate oddly.

"Why wouldn't I dude?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"Shane, we know you've been helping that girl. We follow you like we said. You know you shouldn't be involved with her. At all." I looked at him and shake my head.

"She's just the new girl. Were barley even friends. I'm helping her get used to things here. It's no biggie. Trust me bro." I say looking at him. He sighs and we do out secret handshake and we "man-hug" quickly then pull away.

"Better be telling the truth bro, or you'll be in a serious mess." I nodded my head.

"I know dude. I know."

Mitchie's Pov

I walk back into the kitchen and see Steve lying there on the floor. His eyes are open and he's conscious. I just stare at him for a few minutes. Then I hear the front door slam. It's my mother. Why she ever married this jerk is beyond me. I was only ten when they did get married so I didn't have much say on the matter.

Maybe it's cause he could supply her with the goods. Alcohol. That was her silent killer. She drank it like her life depended on it. She stumbled into the kitchen apparently drunk.

"What in the heck happened to him Mitchie?!?!?!" She yells at me ignoring or not even noticing the gash and cuts on my head. Steve looked up at her and put on a stupid act about how he was just trying to be "fatherly" and how I had made him fall backwards and hit his head. When my mother went to go get some stuff to clean him up from the bathroom he looked up at me and smirked that stupid god forsaken smirk. How I **hated** that smirk.

"Mitchie go to your room. I'll deal with you later." My mother orders as she walks back in to clean him up. I roll my eyes and walk up to my room and lie back on my bed.

A short while later I heard my door being opened and there stood my mother even drunker then she was before. She walks over and grabs me by the hair and pulls me up. I scream and she slaps me clear across the face. I sit there in shock.

That's one thing my mom had never done. She had never hit me. She had said negative comments, but never had she hit me. Ever. She drops me and quickly stumbles out of the room. A few minutes later Steve walks in.

"If I ever see that boy around here again, I'll kill you." He says glaring at me. I just nod and look down. Once he leaves the room I curl up in a ball on my bed and begin to cry and rock back fourth. Bringing my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. I rest my chin on my knees.

I pray to god to get me out of this place I call a life. Cause I hate it. No child should ever be treated like this. My faith was about all I had left. It was the only thing that had helped me through before, but now I had friends. I just didn't know if I could tell Caitlyn or Tess. I didn't know if I could totally trust them quite yet.

As I looked in the mirror the next day I had a pretty big bruise across my cheek and one on my forehead as well. I did my best to cover it with foundation. I walked downstairs and my mom sat at the table. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Honey what happened to you?" She asks with concern. I roll my eyes and walk out the door. I walk down the street and decide to not wait for the bus. I'm about three blocks from school when Shane's car pulls up beside me. He rolls up the window.

"Get in." He says looking at me. I nod and get in the passenger seat. He looks at me with worried eyes.

"Did he do that? If he did I swear I'll ki-" I quickly shook my head.

"Then who did? Your mother?" I nod my head sadly; looking down.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I say continuing to look down. He nods and the car starts to move. Once we reach school I begin to get nervous. I get out of Shane's car and he walks over and wraps an arm protectively around me. As we walk past I hear people whisper.

"Oh my god, the new girls friend's with the murderer."

"Is that a bruise on her face? Wow it's nice to now that not only does he kill, but he abuses his girlfriend too."

The whispers continued as we walked further down the hallway. Caitlyn walks up to me with concern written all over her face.

"Oh my god Mitchie what happened to you?" She asks looking at me. I shake my head and look down.

"I tell you later." She nods and looks at Shane. He just looks down not making eye contact with her. I pull away from his embrace and link arms with Caitlyn. She looks at me.

"Your sleeping over at my place. I wanna know what's going on." She says looking at me with seriousness in her eyes. I just nod. That's about all I can do. Cause there's really nothing to say.

I sit in my classes and try and pay attention and take notes, but it's hard when all your classmates are whispering behind you and your teachers looking at you with concerned eyes.

As you pick your book bag up off the floor your teacher walks over to you. You look up at her as she puts a comforting hand on you shoulder.

"What happened Mitchie?" She asks hesitantly. I look up her and shrug it off.

"I ran into my dresser this morning when I was getting dressed. No biggie." I say and she looks at me not really believing me, but she takes what she can get.

I walk down the hallway and to the lunch room. I see Tess sitting at one of the many tables and I walk over to her. She looks down.

"Where have you been?" I ask her. She looks up at me.

"It's a long story, I'd rather not talk about it." She says looking back down again. A few seconds later Caitlyn walks over to the table and sits down. I look over at her and motion to Tess and she shrugs. A few minutes later Shane walks past. I catch his eyes, but a second later he looks down. That confuses me. I just shrug it off.

He continues to walk outside to his usual lunch spot where he eats alone, but today's different. A curly head guy walks out and sits with him. I don't recognize him, but it seemed as though they were talking and I watched their lips, but I couldn't really distinguish what was being said.

**Ok So did you like it? Review and give critisim. I don't mind. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And give ideas. I'm writing this as I go so I take suggestions. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. I know it's been a few days. I just wanted to work extra hard on this one. I've been revising it and re writing things on it for the past hour. I even added in all the Shane stuff to make it longer. Since it's been a few days and I wanted to give a long chapter. You might get another one tonight. It depends, but if you don't get another one then the next update will probably be Friday. This one's really sad so grab your tissues. I think that's all I have left to say.. Oh and one more thing how long should I make this story? And Should I make a sequel? Things I'm just thinking about. Enjoy :) **

**I Do Not Own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, Or Demi Lovato**

What Did I Do to Your Heart

Chapter Six

I quietly ate my food and I saw Tess looking around the lunchroom every few seconds. As if she was looking for someone.

"Tess you looking for someone?" I ask and she quickly jumps up. Caught off guard by me speaking to her.

"Um, I gotta go." She says as she grabs her bag and walks out of the lunchroom. I look at Caitlyn and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I think I'm gonna go check on her." I say pointing to the door of the lunchroom. Caitlyn nods.

"I'll catch up with you later."

I nod. As I walk I look up and see Shane staring at me and he's still talking to that guy. I look down and enter the hallway. I walk for a few minutes and see Tess standing over by her locker. I begin to walk over there when I see someone walk towards her. I squat in the corner and listen to their conversation.

"So did you take care of it?" The guy asks looking at her. She nods.

"Yes Jason. I wouldn't be stupid and not take care of it. There's no more baby."

She says sighing. I gasp and Tess looks over in my direction. I hold my breath. She doesn't see me and continues talking to Jason. I think that's what his name was.

When he walks away I stand up and begin to walk over to her. She looks up and sees me. Tears falling down her face.

"So you heard?" She asks looking at me and I nod.

"I won't tell anybody. I promise. It might be a good idea if you join the sleepover tonight." She nods and begins to cry harder. I wasn't close to her quite yet, but regardless I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly.

A few minutes later she pulls away and wipes the tears from her face.

"Thank you." She says as she sniffs. I nod.

"De Nada." I say smiling a little. Caitlyn walks over a few minutes later. Seeing our tears she is totally confused.

"I invited Tess tonight. We all have a lot of explaining to do." Caitlyn nodded about ready to cry herself.

After school ended Tess, Caitlyn, and me all walked out and were walking home when I saw Shane across the parking lot, with the same guy. And the guy that Tess had been talking to. Tess looked down when she noticed them. Shane just looked at me with sad eyes. I wasn't sure why and I wanted to find out.

When we arrived at Caitlyn's we were all quiet. So since no one chose to speak Tess opened her mouth.

"I went to that party back last month even though you told me not to Caity. And Me and Jason had sex and I got pregnant. I had an abortion cause Jason wanted me to. I knew I was stupid for even talking to him, but I don't know.. It was just..." She began to sob extremely hard and Caitlyn took her into her arms. I sat there silently crying myself.

"It's ok Tess. It's fine." She says trying to calm her crying. Tess looks up at her speechless.

"Don't you hate me? I lied to you Caity! You should hate my guts right now! I pretty much took a human life! Which you've been against since we were thirteen!" Tess screams all of this and begins to cry even harder. If that's possible. Caitlyn grabbed Tess' hand and squeezed it.

"I could NEVER hate you. Your my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you."

They hug while I sit on Caitlyn's bed awkwardly. Caitlyn pulls away and looks at me. She also points her finger at me. Trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok missy. Your the reason you here. So spill. How did you get that bruise?" I look down and begin to play with my hands. If you haven't noticed that's a nervous habit of mine.

"My family life isn't so great. My mom's nice, but when she gets drunk she verbally abuses me. Last night was different. She slapped me. She'd never done that. Ever. My step dad that's a different story. He's a drunken jerk. He hits me, abuses me, rapes me. You name it he's done it. He puts this innocent act on in front of my mother. Last night he said that I pushed him and made him hit his head when he was just trying to talk to me. That's BS. He was trying to rape me again."

I stopped for a minute looking up at Caitlyn and Tess' shocked eyes. Caitlyn and Tess quickly reached out and pulled me into a group hug.

We sat there and cried together for god knows how long. I pulled away.

"That's not the end of the story. Shane saved me. He knocked my step dad out. I owe him big. He comforted me when I needed it. And he was totally honest with me. I've never felt so close to another human being. Ever and it felt good. Really good." Caitlyn looked down crying hard. I looked at her concerned.

"What's going on Caity?" Me and Tess both ask at the same time. Caitlyn just shakes her head; crying even more.

Shane's Pov

I sat in the parking lot worried about Mitchie, but I couldn't show it cause Nate was sitting right next to me.

"So you ready dude?" Nate asks me. I nod, but I'm lost in my own thoughts.

"Ok dude. She's just some girl. Get over her. It'll save you heartbreak. Just don't dude. Just think about all the dough were gonna be getting tonight." He says grabbing my shoulders. I just nod.

"Ok fine dude. I'm over it. I'll forget about her. Cause in two more months I'll be out of here anyway." Nate smiles.

"That's the spirit bro!" He says punching my shoulder. I fake a smirk.

"Exactly dude." I say high fiving him.

Later that night I walk in the door and my foster mom is in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey Shane." She says smiling. I look up at her and smile back.

"Hey mom." I say sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So how was school today?"

"Same old same old." I say shrugging. She nods.

"So where were you last night?" I look down not knowing what to say.

"Please don't tell me that you've gotten yourself into some more trouble Shane."

I shake my head chuckling.

"I'm able to stay out of trouble. Unlike Nate, but no I was with Mitchie..." I say beginning to get lost in my thoughts.

"Looks like you've caught the love bug Shane." I shake my head coming back to reality and look up at her.

"No, pssh. No way. I don't fall in love. We all know that." I say looking down blushing. She just laughs and shakes her head.

"What ever you say Shane. What ever you say." She turns back to dinner while I walk past her and give her a kiss on the cheek and walk up to my room.

Mitchie's Pov

I looked at Caitlyn puzzled. She wasn't telling us anything. She just sat there crying. She finally looks up at the both of us.

"Tess, it's back. They don't think they can operate. I'm dying." She says. I sit there totally confused. Only catching the words I'm dying. I can't loose another important person in my life. I can't. I just can't.

**Ok I know a cliffy. You'll find out why she's dying next chapter. My original intent was to wait to next chapter before you found out anything, but I decided that this cliffy would be better. Any guesses of why she's dying? And hope you liked it. Please review? I'll love you if you do. And also if you have any ideas for oneshots I'll gladly write them and dedicate them to you since you gave me the :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! Here's a bonus chapter. I had some extra time so I thought Why not? So if you've noticed I've switched pov's alot the last several chapters it's that way I can show everyone's thoughts. I might even start doing Tess or Caitlyn's pov. I'm not sure. I might. And How long should this story be? And Should I do a sequel? And if you have any ideas for the story or for one shots throw them my way and I'll use them. I'll dedicate the chapter or one shot to you. There will ne a few sneak peaks at the bottom. Tell me if you like and want me to keep doing that and I think that's all I have left to say. Enjoy :) **

**I Do Not Own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, Or Demi Lovato **

What Did I Do to Your Heart

Chapter Seven

I sat there. Not knowing what to say. This can't be happening. It can't be. Tess bursts into a new fit of tears while I try to process everything.

"The cancer's back..?"

Tess asks dragging out the thought not really believing it. Caitlyn just nods. She pulls us both into her arms and hugs us tightly.

"Everything's gonna be ok. I promise. I'll be fine. If it's my time then it's my time."

She says smiling weakly at the two of us.

"When I'm gone I know you guys will have each other. You'll be fine."

Tess pulls her into another hug and then Caitlyn pulls me in as well. We spent most of the night just crying in each others arms.

Shane's Pov

I lay on my bed and sigh heavily. I hated lying to my foster mom. She was the best person I knew. She tried her best to provide for me. I know she hated the stuff I was involved in, but with these guys once you get in it's hard to get out. Usually the way you get out is through death. I would rather not have that.

Mitchie's Pov

The next morning I groaned and rolled over to my other side. Finding myself laying on top of Caitlyn. She groaned.

"Mitchie, get off."

She said obviously cranky; lightly pushing on my side. I rolled over and off of her.

We all looked at each others make up smeared faces and began to laugh. Not being able to stop. I began to gasp for air which made Tess laugh harder. Tess' laughter was so contagious it made Caitlyn laugh harder as well.

When we had all finally calmed our laughing me changed into our clothes and went downstairs. Caitlyn's mom was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"I hope you girls are hungry."

She says smiling. Even though I can see the bags under her eyes.

We all three nod and she puts a stack of pancakes in front of all of us. I smile at her and so does Tess.

"Thanks Mrs. Gellar."

We both say smiling.

"It's no problem girls. Your both like my daughters."

I look down at the plate in front of me and begin to eat on the pancakes.

Shane's Pov

"So dude did you get the stuff?"

Nate asks looking at Jason. He nods and he looks at me.

"Remember you grab the money first. Then Jason will give them what they want. Got it Shane?"

I nod shoving my hands further into my pockets. He sighs.

"Bro, you better not mess this up. Or you be in some major trouble with Brown."

I nod my head.

"I know, I know. Let's just go do this."

I say walking faster towards the building.

Mitchie's Pov

We finish eating and I grab my school bag. I give both girls a hug and start the walk home to my house. As soon as I walk through the front door I see Steve and my mother sitting on the couch. I sat my bag down by the steps and wave.

"Where were you?" My mom asks looking down.

"I slept over at a friends last night. It's no big deal."

Steve smirked at me. I knew he had something up his sleeve.

"You didn't sleep over at any friends house did you? It was a boy wasn't it? The one I saw you messing around with the other night."

Steve says smirking at me.

"I was not with a guy and I never messed around with Shane and that's a lie and you know it!"

I say shouting back at him.

"We were worried about you. We didn't know where you were."

My mother says sighing. At least she isn't drunk.

"When have you ever been worried about me?"

I ask glaring at the both of them. I grab my bag and run up the stairs.

Shane's Pov

I walked into the dark building and there was two guys standing over in the corner.

"Do you have it?"

One of them asks me. I nod.

"Money first."

I say holding out my hand. The second guy groans and pulls out the money and sticks it in my hand. I quickly count it and hand the first guy the bag.

"It was nice doing business with you boys."

I say smirking and walk out the building and back out to Jason and Nate.

"So did it go alright?"

Nate asks. I nod. I hand Nate the money and he divides up my half, his half , and Jason's half. He hands me my part.

"There you go man."

He says. I nod and begin to walk away and back to my car. I look down at my phone.

One New Voice-mail.

It's from and unknown number, but I quickly open up my phone and listen to it.

_Hey Shane it's Caitlyn. _

_I know you probably will delete this, but please hear me out. I care about you. You know that. You helped me through the hardest of times and I didn't help you. I judged you when I shouldn't have. I never should have done that. For that I'm a terrible friend, but I was hoping you could help me out for an old time sake. The cancer's back. They don't know how long I have, but please watch over Mitchie and Tess. Even if Tess is totally reluctant, like we know she can be. I love you Shane. I really do. Just always know that. I guess I'll talk to you later. _

I sat there trying my hardest not to cry. She didn't deserve this. She didn't. She didn't.

**Ok isn't this sad :( Anyway next chapter I'll try to get really really long. It might be a few days before I post it though. So just know that if that's the case You'll get an extra long one :) And also review and Tell your friends. The more reviews, the more I want to write which means the more chapters you get and sometimes there super long :) **

**Preview:**

_"So is this how your gonna leave it Caitlyn? Act like you wanna talk to me again and then all you do is just push me even further away" _

_I shout at her. She looks at me with sad eyes. _

_"Shay..." I shake my head. _

_"Don't Shay me Caitlyn. Don't you dare. When the real Caitlyn reihabits your body tell her to give me a call. Not this person that I don't even know." _

_I say sighing and I walk away. _

_"Mitch I don't know what to say to him. He acts like I don't even exist again. I need him back in my life Mitch. I really do." _

_She says looking at me with tears rolling down her cheeks. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry I've been MIA on this story, but I got brainlocked. Well after a lot of sitting here and listening to music I finally got some ideas. It's pretty long. I could have made it longer, but you'll see why I didn't after you read. Well I posted a one shot called Save You and it's a really sad Smitchie and if you could check that out it would be awesome and I might post another one. I'm not sure yet, but check those out when you get the chance. Anyway... Enjoy :) **

I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, Or Demi Lovato

What Did I Do to Your Heart

Chapter Eight

Caitlyn's Pov

As I finished leaving the message I curled up into a ball bringing my legs up to my chest and I began to cry. Hard. The hardest that I had ever cried.

I had no clue why I was crying. Or why I had been crying so much here lately. It made no sense to me. I was never a crier. I was always happy. Upbeat. That's how people knew me to be.

Maybe when everything came apart with Shane was when things changed. I'm not sure. The one thing I know is I regret not helping him when he needed it.

Now he's bitter towards me. And I'm remorseful. I always told myself maybe this was the way it was supposed to happen. You can't control the plan that god makes for you. Only he can do that. Only he can. Him. That big guy up in the sky.

I had always gone to church with my family. Thought I was a good christian. Prayed like I was supposed to. I read the bible, but maybe it wasn't enough for me.

Anymore I don't even know if the world contains a higher being. I sigh and wipe the tears off my face. This is gonna be a long night of no sleep. I can feel it.

Shane's Pov

I sit there in my car and just cry. Out of everyone I know shes treated me good. She doesn't deserve this. Then theirs Mitchie. She captured my heart when I first saw her. She was beautiful. She didn't deserve to be abused by that sick twisted man.

She didn't deserve any of it at all. I sat their and began to smile. I had an idea. Of how me and Mitchie could get away. Me from the gang and her from the abuse. I just hope that she will do this with me.

Mitchie's Pov

I lay in my bed crying hard. I didn't know what to do anymore. My life was crap. My family abused me, one of my only best friends is dying, and when I finally let a guy in he backs away.

I sigh and wipe my tears when I hear something hit my bedroom window. I go over to my window to see a visibly upset Shane throwing rocks up at my window.

Once he saw he had gotten my attention he motioned for me to open the window. I did so and whisper-yelled at him.

"Shane what are you doing here? You know what's gonna happen if were caught?!?! We'll both be dead!"

Instead of listening to me he continues to climb up the tree next to my window and he swings his legs over and with my help I pull him into my room. I don't know why I did it after all the protesting, but I did.

Once he was stable he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me on the lips. At first I remained still. Unmoving, but after a few seconds I began to kiss back.

It was everything I had been dreaming of for over the past month. After a few minutes I pulled away due to lack of air. He rested his forehead against mine and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you Mitchie."

I stare deep into his eyes and can tell that he means it.

"I love you too."

I whisper quietly. So quiet it barely make his ears.

"Then will you do something with me?"

He asks looking at me. I look at him with skeptical eyes.

"Depends on what it is."

He looks at me realization finally hitting as to what I was talking about. He shakes his head.

"I'm not that kinda guy Mitch. Unless you want to then we don't have to. And what I really was thinking was do you want to get away from your step dad?"

I nod my head quickly.

"More then anything."

"Do you trust me?"

I look down then back up at him.

"With my whole heart."

He smiles then kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Okay."

Caitlyn's Pov

I wake up the next morning with my hair in a mess. I went the bathroom and combed the tangles out of my hair.

"Ugh!"

I said as I hit a particularly hard one. Well. I thought at least I don't have to deal with this for much longer. I quickly put on some clothes and brushed my teeth and walked downstairs.

I grabbed three pill bottles from the kitchen counter and poured the pills into my hand and my mother handed me a glass of orange juice. I quickly swallowed the pills and sat down and began to eat my toast.

Tess' Pov

I laid on my bed. I officially decided I was gonna stay home today. My body felt sore and tired. I could barley move to reach the intercom.

"Elsie?"

I whisper quietly.

"Yes Miss Tyler?"

"Can you bring me my breakfast and some pain killers? And can you call the school and tell them I won't be there today."

"Yes Miss Tyler."

"Thanks Elsie."

I say smiling slightly. Elsie was the closest thing I had to a Mom. My own mother was to busy with her career to take care of me. Besides Elsie was more of a mother type anyway. She was a nice, quiet older woman. In her forties or fifties with gray hair that was always piled into a bun neatly on the top of her head.

She always looked classy. Put together. She looked timeless.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in."

I say quietly. Trying my hardest not to move to much.

"I called the school and here is your breakfast Miss Tyler."

She says laying the tray on my lap she handed me the pills as I took them. She sat there with me as I ate my breakfast. We talked for awhile. She was the first one to know about my pregnancy. She wasn't happy about the abortion, but she respected my choice.

Cause she knew what would have happened if my mother would have found out. It wouldn't have been a pretty sight. I sat the tray over to the side and leaned up and hugged her. She was shocked at first, but returned the hug. I pulled away a few minutes later.

"Thanks Elsie. Thanks for being here. Your like a mom to me and I thank you for that."

She smiles at me.

"No problem Miss Tyler."

I shake my head and chuckle.

"Call me Tess. Miss Tyler makes me sounds like my mother."

**As you can see I switched Pov's a lot. There is a reason for that and you will find that out later. So what do you think Shane's plan is? Any guesses? Well you'll find out next chapter. Did you like seeing the different Pov's? Should I continue doing that? Please review and give critisim. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! Alot happens in this chapter and I switched Pov several times this time too, but it's back and fourth between Mitchie and Shane. Their really the ones telling the story so it really doesn't matter. Anyway so hopefully you'll enjoy it. I'm not sure when the next one will be out. It may be tonight. I'm not sure. I'm also thinking about writing a companion piece to Save You called Long Shot, maybe like Shane's view on things. Should I do that? **

I Do Not Own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brother, Or Demi Lovato

What Did I Do to Your Heart

Chapter Nine

The next morning I woke up in Shane's arms. I smiled up at him. Looking up at his sleeping face. He groaned and moved a little. He opened his eyes and looked down at me and smiled.

"Good morning."

He says leaning down kissing me on the lips.

"Same to you."

I say giggling. He wraps his arms tighter around me and puts his head in the crook of my neck and lightly kisses it. I giggle more and sigh. Thinking back to last night.

"_Okay Mitch. What do you think about getting out of this place?" _

_I look over at him totally confused. _

"_What do you mean?" _

_He walks over to me and grabs my hands. _

"_What I mean is me and you get out of here. Run off. Cause I'm caught in a mess right now and I don't want that guy EVER laying another hand on you." _

_He says bringing his hand up to caress my cheek. I put my hand on top of his and sigh. _

"_Were minors though. My parents will search for me. I know they will." _

_I say looking down. He makes me look up at him. _

"_I promise you that they will never find us. Ever." _

_I look up at him with tears in my eyes. _

"_Okay, let's do this."_

_He looks at me with excitement in his eyes._

"_Okay?" _

"_Okay." _

_I say smiling at him widely. _

No ones Pov

Mitchie snuggled her head back into his chest and drifted back to sleep. Unknown to her someone had been watching them.

Shane's Pov ( Later that day)

I walked down the hallway and saw Caitlyn I walked up and her and when she saw me she looked down and started to walk away.

"Caitlyn!"

I shouted following her down the hallway. She finally stopped and turned around. I finally caught up to her and she just stared at me.

"I got your message..."

I say not really knowing what to say. She nods and turns to walk away.

"So is this how your gonna leave it Caitlyn? Act like you wanna talk to me again and then all you do is just push me even further away"

I shout at her. She looks at me with sad eyes.

"Shay..."

I shake my head.

"Don't Shay me Caitlyn. Don't you dare. When the real Caitlyn re inhabits your body tell her to give me a call. Not this person that I don't even know."

I say sighing and I walk away.

I walk to almost the end of the hallway and I turn around and see her standing there trying her hardest not to try, but I turn around and just keep on walking.

Mitchie's Pov

I walk down the hallway and stumble across a crying Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn what happened?"

I ask pulling her into a hug. She shakes her head and continues to cry.

"Mitch I don't know what to say to him. He acts like I don't even exist again. I need him back in my life Mitch. I really do."

She says looking at me with tears rolling down her cheeks. I knew she was talking about Shane. I knew she wouldn't be too happy when she found out about our plan. Maybe I didn't have to tell her quite yet.

"It's okay Caity. It's okay. It's gonna be fine. Trust me. Besides where's Tess?"

Caitlyn shrugs. I look around the hallway and no Tess is in sight.

"Well, guess it's another day without her... Well at least it won't be a dramatic day."

I say trying to lighten the mood. Caitlyn giggles.

"Yeah your right. I love her don't get me wrong, but she can be a little high strung and too much for people sometimes. Including me."

She began to not only giggle, but really laugh; hard. I couldn't help, but start to laugh at the thought.

Shane's Pov

I walk down the hallway and see Mitchie. I'm about ready to walk up to her when Caitlyn walks over to her. I turn back in the opposite direction, but before I can fully get away Mitchie spots me and gives me a look that says we'll talk about this later. I nod at her and then walk in the opposite direction.

After school I walk down the walkway and reach my car. I wait for Mitchie. She gets in about five minutes after me. She looks at me and smiles a little. I lean over and kiss her gently on the lips.

"Hi."

She says looking down blushing.

"Hi."

I say mocking her. She gasp slightly and hits my arm.

"That's not nice!"

She says pouting.

"I never said I always had to be nice."

I say as I begin to drive to her house. When we pull up to it she unbuckles her seat belt and looks at me.

"Do you wanna come in?"

I nod my head.

"Sure."

She unlocks the front door and we both walk in.

"Do you want something to drink?"

She asks looking at me.

"Sure, anything works."

I say as she walk into the kitchen. I notice some old pictures on the mantle. I look at them and smile. Mitchie looked so happy as a child. I never would have imagined.

"That was before the abusing started. Probably about a year later is when it started."

She startled me to where I quickly turned around.

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

She says motioning for me to follow her. I follow after and when we reach her room I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and kiss her neck. She turns around in my arms and wraps her arms around my neck and begins to kiss me passionately. We get so caught up in the kiss we don't hear the door open or Mitchie's mother yell out.

"What's going on here?"

Me and Mitchie both quickly pull away looking at each other having no clue what to say.

**So did you like? I hope you did. Please review and give me critism. And if you have any ideas throw them my way. Like I said I'm writing this as I go. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok this one is short and I apologize for that. I was kinda distcrated by my annoying boyfriend and I couldn't concentrate on this. I'm sorry. Hopefully the next one will be longer. I'll try and have another one up tomorrow, but if I update then don't expect another update til friday or saturday cause I'm sleeping over at one of my bff's house so yeah. Hope you like it and towards the end listen to the song think twice for you touch my girl by eve 6. That's what gave me the inspiration to write the last part. Enjoy :) **

**I do not own Camp Rock, The Jonas Brothers, Or Demi Lovato **

What Did I Do to Your Heart

Chapter Ten

Caitlyn's Pov

I walk in the door and grab the pill bottles off the counter. I swallow the pills as my mother walks in.

"Caitlyn you have chemo tomorrow."

I look up at my mother and nod. I grab my bag off the floor and run up the stairs and into my room. I threw myself onto my bed and picked up my cell phone and hit speed dial number one.

"_Hey this is Tess' phone. I can't answer right now for some reason, but leave your name, number ,and a brief message and I'll get back to your shortly. Thanks. BEEEP!" _

"_Hey Tess, it's Caity. I just wanted to see why you weren't at school today. When you get this call me back. K? Love you." _

I sigh as I hang up the phone. I look around my room then I look up at the cork board with all the pictures. Showing me what used to be. What could still be. If I hadn't have been so stupid and messed it all up.

Tess' Pov (at the same time Caitlyn calls)

I looked down at my phone and saw Caitlyn's name come across the caller I.d. I threw my phone at the end of my bed and a few minutes later I felt my phone vibrate. And this time it was Mitchie. Yet again I ignored it.

Two new voice mails. It flashed across the screen. I sighed and laid back on my bed.

Caitlyn's Pov

I threw a pillow from my bed at the door when someone knocked.

"Go away!"

I yelled. Then walked in Nate. My brother.

"What can't a big brother want to spend some quality time with his sister whom has cancer?"

I roll my eyes. He plays games. He want's something.

"What do you want?"

I ask looking at him.

"I want you to keep Mitchie away from Shane. She's messing him up. There planning something. I know it cause Shane's being all quiet and secretive."

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him.

"And how exactly am I supposed to keep them away from each other?"

I ask. He shrugs and groans.

"I don't know. And really I don't care. Just keep them away from each other. Or Mitchie will pay the consequences."

I looked up at him as he stood up.

"What do you mean?"

He just looks at me and smirks.

"You'll see."

Mitchie's Pov

I walk into Caitlyn's room and she looks up at me and smiles. She rolls over onto her stomach as I sit on the edge of her bed.

"So you haven't heard from Tess?"

She shakes her head no.

"Oh."

She looks at me and I shake my head as well.

"So neither of us have heard from her. Okay I'm gonna kick her butt next time I see her."

I smile at Caitlyn and laugh.

"Yeah me too. We can jump her together."

Caitlyn nods.

"Let's do it."

Shane's Pov (Later that night)

I walk into the old building and over to the guys.

"Hey bro, why did you call this meeting?"

I ask looking at all the guys whom I don't know surrounding me.

"Well we called this meeting because of a certain someone..."

He said and motioned for a guy to come forward.

"Go."

Is simply all he said.

"What's going on."

I ask looking at Nate.

"Shane we have a little problem, and there she is."

He says pointing over to a girl. Pointing over to Mitchie.

"Don't hurt her."

I say looking at him with a fire in my eyes. I could see Mitchie struggling to get out of the guys arms.

"Oh, I won't hurt her. I just think she's better suited for a real man."

He says walking over to her and caresses her cheek. She jerks her face away and he looks at her shocked and slaps her. I try and run over to them, but two guys grab a hold of me before I can.

" We know you and Mitchie are planing on running away. So we got a little proposition for you."

**Ok soooooo did you like it? Please review and give critism. Cause this chapter really is crap. It really is crap. :/**


	12. Chapter 12

***Tries to block rocks that are being thrown at her* **

**Hey guys sorry I've been MIA for about five days. I've just been really busy. So on Thursday I slept over at one of my besties houses and that took alot out of me and we stayed up late. More like I watched her sleep, but that's a different matter. Then on Friday when I got home I was so tired it wasn't even funny so I slept most of the day then today I had church and tomorrow I'm hanging out with my boyfriend so I'm not sure if I'll update tomorrow or not. I'll try to, but if not then I will make myself post one on Monday.**

** Anyway since I've got tons of ideas I'll be writing a one shot and probably posting it tonight. It'll be a sad jella :( But please check that out when it's posted it's gonna be called Simple Love. If you haven't already check out my jella/kella one shot called Think Twice. Some people are saying I should make it a two shot. Should I? And then if you haven't read Save you or Halo check those out. Also I start school in another week in a half so updates will be not as fast. I'll try my hardest to get chapters out. I'll write a lot during school. Or I'll try to. I'll try to update once or twice a week, but I can't promise that. Anyway with all said I'm gonna stop talking now and let you guys read cause that's what you came to do anyway. **

I do not own The Jonas Brothers, Camp Rock, or Demi Lovato

What Did I Do to Your Heart

Chapter Eleven

_I look up at Caitlyn. _

"_Hey Caity, can I tell you something?" _

_She nods at me. _

"_Of course you can. Were best friends. You can tell me anything. No judgment." _

_I take a deep breath and look down at my hands. _

"_Me and Shane are planning on getting away from here." _

_I begin to play with my hands and when I look back up she has tears in her eyes. _

"_When?" _

_I shrug my shoulders. _

"_Probably in a few weeks. It's almost summer break anyway. It won't matter. No one will miss us." _

_She looks down and mumbles. _

"_Well I will." _

_I grab her hand. _

"_I know you will. I'll miss you too. I'll call you and try and come to visit. Promise." _

_She looks up at me and smiles a sad smile. _

"_OK. You better." _

_She says jokingly. _

"_You seriously don't think that I would keep in touch with my first real best friend." _

_She giggles. _

"_True." _

_Nate's Pov (At the time that Mitchie and Caitlyn are talking.) _

_So this is what Shane's up to. Let's say this plan will never happen. _

_I watch as Mitchie walks out of Caitlyns room. I quickly grab her and drag her over to my room. _

"_What the heck? Who are you?" _

"_Let's say I'm a friend of Shane's." _

_I say with a smirk. _

Shane's Pov

"Whats the proposition?"

I ask glaring at Nate.

"You don't leave. You don't leave we won't have to kill you or the girl."

Nate says motioning back and fourth between me and Mitchie. I sigh.

"Fine. We won't run."

I say looking up at him. I catch Mitchie's eyes and she looks at me sadly. I give her a reassuring smile. Nate looks at the guys holding us and motions for them to let us go. As soon as we are out of the building I hug Mitchie tightly. And she begins to cry in my arms. I shush her.

"It's gonna be okay. Were just gonna have to bump up the plan. We'll have to run tonight."

She looks up at me shocked.

"Tonight? I don't have any clothes or money."

She says panicked. I chuckle.

"We can go pick up clothes and some money. I already warned my foster family that I was gonna be running. So are you still gonna come with me."

She looks down for a few minutes then looks back up at me.

"Okay."

Mitchie's Pov

I walk into the house and up to my room. I grab my school bag and load in all the clothes it can carry. I grab a piece of paper and I scribble some stuff onto it then attach a letter. I look down at my phone and text Caitlyn.

Me and Shane are leaving tonight. I know we won't have a proper goodbye, but I'll be back around I promise. Go to the park and look under our bench tomorrow after school or before. I have something there for you. All my love. Mitchie

I hit send then grab the letter and climb out my window and run back to Shane's car.

Shane pulls up to the park and waits for me as I run over to the bench. I put the letter under it and put a rock on top of it. I run back over to the car and get in.

"Drive"

I say looking over at him. He smiles at me and drives.

Caitlyn's Pov(The next morning)

I look at the text and read it over and over again. I don't blame them for leaving now. I mean my brother's a total jerk. I can't even believe I'm related to him.

As I walk to school I go over to the park and to our bench. I sit down and feel under it and I grab the letter. I open the envelop and take out the letter.

Dear Caitlyn,

I 'm sorry that thing happened this way. You know what happens with my life and I can't handle it anymore. I'm sorry. I just need to get away. Just know that I love you so much and that you were my first ever best friend.

Remember all the good times we've had in the last three months. Remember those times when you get sad. That's what I'm gonna do. Be strong. I know you can beat this. You did it before. You can do it again. Just know that I believe in you.

Remember the first time we sat on this bench?

Love Mitchie

I look down and there's a picture of us sitting on the bench laughing. I smile at the memory. It was the day after her first day. It was a Friday after school. Two teen best friends being crazy and stupid. I was gonna miss her. I was gonna miss her a lot, but I knew that I was gonna see her soon.

That's what would get me through all of this. These memories would get me through the chemo and the rough patches. I just didn't know how Mitchie was gonna hold up.

Mitchie's Pov (At the same time Caitlyn is looking at the picture)

I look down at a copy of the same picture and smile. I begin to get teary eyed as I memorize every part of her that way I don't forget a single thing about her. My best friend the person that I was leaving behind. For awhile. Maybe more then awhile, but I'll see her as soon as I can.

***Comes out from behind her shield* **

**So does this make up for being gone? I hope it does. Please give suggestions to what you want to see in the story. I'll seriously take them into consideration and make this what you want to read. Since you guys that read it are the reason why I'm writing it. And if you give me ideas I'll totally credit you and dedicate the chapter to you. Also I take reuests for one shot's and the same deal goes for them as well I'll give you credit and dedicate it to you. And sorry for the long author's notes. Thanks for reading :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys your probably looking at this and thinking what complete what the crap. I'm not done with this story. Not by a long shot. This is just where this part ends. I'll have a sequel prologue up in the next few days. The sequel will be called Two Worlds Collide. It'll take place about three years later. Maybe a little more. I don't wanna give away too much so I'm gonna be quiet. I also have another story I'm gonna post called How To Save A Life. It's gonna be a smitchie with some characters that I invent. So be looking for that too. I already have a lot of it written out. So it might be posted sometime today. If you like Wdidtyh then you'll like How to save a life as well. It has to do with peoples secrets and stuff. Its full of drama. I haven't touched it in awhile since I've been working on this, but maybe you guys will give me the inspiration to write on it. Anyway this is really short, but hopefully you'll like it and it's not a crappy ending. **

I do not own The Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, or Camp Rock

What Did I Do to Your Heart

Chapter Twelve

Shane's Pov

I drove. I drove as fast as I could out of this god forsaken town.

We both needed to get away. Too many bad memories.

Mitchie kept quiet and stared out the window or would occasionally look down at the pictures in her lap. I knew she didn't want to leave Caitlyn and Tess behind.

Their was a part of me that didn't want to either, but we really had no choice. If we both stayed we would be dead probably.

I know that Nate won't stop till he finds us, but I don't care cause I have Mitchie with me. My girl. Whom I love with all of my heart.

I looked and saw that the gas was low so I pulled into the next gas station. I turned the car off and took the keys out of the ignition.

"You wanna come in with me and get some food?"

She nods and gets out of the car and comes over to my side. I pull out my wallet and hand her some money. She looks up at me confused.

"I'm gonna fill up the car. You can go in and get us some food and pay for the gas."

She nods and makes her way into the mini mart. After I finish with the gas I sit back in the car and wait for her to come back.

About ten minutes later she comes back with a few bags of chips and a six pack of some soft drinks. She hands me the left over money and puts her seat belt back on.

Caitlyn's Pov

I read the letter over and over again with Tess in my room.

"Maybe it is for the best Caity. She had the crappiest home life. We all do. You have your over bearing manipulative brother, she had her abusive parents, I have a mom that doesn't give a crap about me, and Shane's been bouncing back and fourth between foster homes for years. It's time that they both move on and enjoy their lives. Together. Cause it was obvious to everyone that they were both in love with each other."

"I'm worried about her Tess I don't want something bad to-"

Just then Nate knocked my door open and I stopped mid-sentence and hid the letter under a pillow.

"Have you seen or heard from Mitchie or Shane? And Don't you dare lie to me Caitlyn."

I shake my head.

"I'm threw with your games. I'm not telling you squat. Now get out of my room before I tell mom about your after school activities."

He stands there for a few moments and glares at me and then walks back out of the room.

"Way to go Caitlyn."

Tess says high-fiving me.

"So you have chemo tomorrow?"

I nod my head.

"Yeah unfortunately. It's like- It's not anything you would ever want to go through willingly."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Caity. Just be strong. Be strong. I know you'll make it."

I smile at Tess and hug her tightly.

Shane's Pov

It feels like days as the hours pass. I look over and see Mitchie's asleep and I smile. I grab her hand and rub it with my thumb. I look up and see the Jersey state sign. I shake her a little.

"Mitchie?"

She groans and reluctantly opens her eyes.

"Were officially out of here."

I say smiling at her. She smiles a small smile back.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

I nod and laugh.

This was finally over. This part of our lives. Life keeps going on, but you just gotta enjoy the ride no matter how bumpy it is.

**So did you like it? Please review. Give crisitim. :) **


End file.
